Busted
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Alternative ending to Chosen. What if Zoey didn't act like such a crybaby and didn't run from the scene she saw of Loren and Neferet? M for language ONLY.


**Heyyyy. This is just a short piece. My first ACTUAL one shot. If I get enough reviews and hits, I MIGHT make it a story. That's a big MAYBE, though. **

**This piece continues from when Zoey finds Loren and Neferet together. It's an alternate ending to that piece. Instead of being an emotional wreck, she confronts the two. Ooooh, this should be good. **

**Inspiration: Pretty Girl Sugarcult **

**Disclaimer: Italicized piece belongs to the Casts. The rest is mine. **

~_Busted_~

_Zoey_

"_You've done well, my darling. Now I know what she knows, and everything is coming together perfectly. It will be a simple thing to continue to isolate her. I just hope the part you have to play isn't too unpleasant for you." Neferet's voice was teasing, but there was an edge of hardness to it. _

"_She's easy to lead around. A shiny present here, a pretty compliment there, and you have true love and a popped cherry sacrificed to the god of deception and hormones." Loren laughed again. "Young girls are so ridiculous— so predictably easy." _

_I felt like his words were piercing my skin in one hundred different places, but I made myself move silently forward so that I could peek in through the cracked door. I got a glimpse of a big room filled with rich leather furniture and lit by lots of pillar candles. My eyes were drawn instantly to the centerpiece of the loft— the huge iron bed in the middle of the room. Loren was lying back on it, propped up by zillions of fat pillows. He was completely naked. _

_Neferet was wearing a long red dress that hugged her perfect body and dipped low to show the top of her boobs. She paced back and forth as she spoke, letting her long, manicured fingers trail over the iron railing of Loren's bed. _

_"Keep her busy. I'll make sure that little gang of friends deserts her. She's powerful, but she'll never be able to tap into her gifts if she doesn't have her friends to help keep her head on straight while she's chasing around after you." Neferet paused and tapped a slender finger against her chin. "You know, I was surprised by the Imprint, though." I saw Loren's body jerk. Neferet smiled. "You didn't think I'd be able to smell it on you? You reek of her blood, and her blood reeks of you." _

_"I don't know how it happened," Loren said quickly, the obvious irritation in his voice driving daggers into my heart so that I could feel it shattering into tiny pieces. "I guess I underestimated my acting abilities. I'm just relieved that there's nothing real between us— saves me from the messy emotions and bond that would go with a true Imprinting." He laughed. "Like the one she had with that human boy. He must have experienced some nasty pain when that was broken. Weird that she was able to Imprint so fully with him before she's Changed." _

_"More proof of her power!" Neferet snapped. "Even though she has been ridiculously easy to lead astray for a Chosen One. And don't pretend to complain that she Imprinted with you. You and I both know it just made the sex more pleasurable for you." _

_"Well, I can tell you that it was damned inconvenient that you sent the gallant Erik to find his little girlfriend so soon. Couldn't you have given me a few more minutes to finish up?" _

_"I can give you all the time you want. Actually, I can leave right now and you can go find your little teenage lap dog and finish up." _

_Loren sat up. Leaning forward he grabbed Neferet's wrist. "Come on, baby. You know I don't _really_ want her. Don't be angry with me, love." _

_Neferet easily pulled away from him, but the gesture was more teasing than mad. "I'm not angry. I'm pleased. Your Imprint breaking the bond with the human boy has left Zoey even more alone. And it's not like your Imprint with the chit is permanent. It'll dissolve when she Changes, or dies," she finished with a mean little laugh. "But would you rather it didn't dissolve? Perhaps you've decided you prefer youth and naïveté to me?" _

_"Never, love! I'll never want anyone like I want you," Loren said. "Let me show you, baby. Let me show you." He moved quickly to the end of the bed and took her into his arms. I watched his hands roam down her body, a lot like he'd touched me not long before. _

_I pressed my hand against my mouth so I wouldn't sob out loud. _

_Neferet turned in Loren's arms and arched her back against him as his hands continued to moved all over her body. She was facing the doorway. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. She moaned in pleasure and her eyes opened slowly, almost sleepily. And then Neferet was looking directly at me. _

I don't know what came over me, but, suddenly, anger boiled within me, and I burst through the door, glaring at both of them.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. Loren's head snapped up, his eyes immediately going to mine.

"Zoey, I—" He started. I cut him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I nearly yelled. Neferet had a sly, smug look on her face, and I glared at her, my arms glowing with fire.

"Why, nothing is wrong with him. He's _perfect_." She purred the last word, her hand running down his chest.

The anger, the pure fury, finally boiled over and fire appeared in my hands.

"Zoey. Please. Calm down." Loren said, fear in his eyes, his voice, and through the Imprint. I snarled at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Loren. I'm sorry that I'm totally pissed that I found the guy I thought I loved more than _anything_ fucking with my biggest enemy! Not only that, but to also find out that _he never loved me in the first place_!" My voice was shaking with heated fury.

I felt a questioning breeze, a confused brush of the ocean, and a concerned fire. I even smelt flowers and the dirt of the earth. I'm sure my friends could feel my anger.

"Please, Zoey. I can explain—" Once again, I cut him off.

"That has to be the oldest one in the book, Loren." I growled.

And, suddenly, my friends were there. They gaped at the scene before them.

"What the hell!" I heard Erik exclaim. My eyes met his and I felt the tears that had threatened to fall spill finally spill over.

"Well... you were right." I said, my voice breaking. His eyes softened before they turned to cold ice, his glare going to Loren. I knew I needed to say or do something before something really bad happened.

"Please. Don't hurt him." I said, boredom lacing my words. "We're Imprinted."

I heard Damien gasp. The Twins exchanged glances before they looked at me.

"And how did that happen?" They asked, arms folded across their chests. I looked back at Loren. He had hidden his face in his hands, shaking his head. I could feel his guilt, his anger, his self-hatred.

"Yeah. You know what, Loren? I'm glad you feel like shit." I said, my voice cold as Erik's glare. I walked over to where him and Neferet. "People always think that the rules don't apply to them; that they won't suffer the consequences. I'm guessing you're one of those people."

His eyes met mine, and, in them, I saw pure misery.

"Fuck off." I said. I raised my hand and let it fall. I knew the Twins, Damien, and Jack had looked away without even looking back at them. They knew what was coming, and they knew it wasn't pretty.

Loren's cheek was already red and I smiled bitterly.

"Congratulations. You just got bitch slapped." I said coldly. And, at that, I turned, heading for the door where my friends gaped at me, mouths hanging open, eyes wide with shock.

I looked at Neferet over my shoulder, a cruel sneer in place.

"Oh. And... by the way... I know how _perfect_ he is." I said slyly. Anger boiled in her eyes and I couldn't help the malicious laugh that escaped my lips as I left.

I threw myself on my bed and sobbed... and sobbed... and sobbed.

Yeah, I was pissed off. Yeah, I wanted to ring his neck. But that didn't mean I wasn't hurt.

I was hurt, heartbroken, and I knew I was going to have a severe case of depression for a while.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at nothing, tears falling freely down my face, before I realized that I was no longer alone.

I slowly turned my head to face whoever was spying on me.

I laughed bitterly.

"Quite a different sight than the one back there, huh?" I said, my voice hoarse and bitter.

He came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"You know," he started. He rubbed his cheek. "For someone so small and innocent, you have a strong fire burning within you. And a strong arm, too."

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face.

I looked away from him and wiped the tears off my face.

"You deserved that shit, and you know it." I said blandly. I saw him draw back a little, taken aback by me cussing.

"Yeah." He said. After a few long moments, he spoke again. "I am truly sorry, Zoey. But... you need to understand something. I know I don't deserve it, but... you need to trust me."

I slowly turned to him, giving him an _are you serious_ look.

He took a deep breath.

"At first... at first I just... I just wanted to know you. You captivated me, Zoey." He looked away then.

"What happened?" I asked, still not fully trusting him. I wanted to. I wanted to trust him; to believe him. But I just... couldn't.

"Neferet found out." He finally looked back at me. "I would lose my job if the High Council found out. If the others found out, they would report me. Neferet... Neferet promised that she wouldn't tell if I... if I helped her with... with her plans." He shook his head. "If only I had known what exactly those plans were."

"Why did you go through with it?" I asked, still not understanding.

"I argued with Neferet. I told her I would never do such a thing. I was about to leave when she said it." He said. "The one and only thing that could break me at that point. It was either help her isolate you, or she would kill you. At least I would be able to explain everything to you later..."

I bit my lip and asked Nyx, my goddess, to help me.

Listen to your heart, my daughter. Her beautiful voice filled my head and I smiled.

I caressed Loren's cheek and brought my lips to his. I felt his joy, his hope, his pure and undeniable love.

I pulled away after a few seconds, though. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." I said quickly. "It doesn't mean I'm not severely pissed at you, either. I hate you." Even as I said the words, I knew they weren't true, and I kissed him once more. He laughed softly as his arms wrapped around me.

"I can see that." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the mouth. I moaned into the kiss, needing more.

He pushed me back on the bed, his hands roaming over my body.

I didn't protest when he slid his hands under my shirt, pushing the annoying fabric up and over my head. His lips trailed down to my neck, his teeth grazing the skin there. I pressed myself closer to him, still needing more.

My hands began to wander. I slid them under his shirt and up his chest, causing him to shiver.

I could feel his lust and need, his desire roaring.

"Take me," I whispered, my lips right at his ear. The rest of our clothes disappeared.

I wrapped legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. A slow moan escaped my lips, my eyes closing as he entered me.

I clung to him as he moved against me, moaning his name in his ear. He moved faster in response. I cried out as the pleasure became more intense, my nails digging in his back, and I found myself trembling underneath him.

He came down, panting on top of me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I nipped at his neck, drawing a little blood, and smiled against his neck. I ran my tongue over the drop of blood, causing us both to shiver.

I drank from him, moaning with him as a new wave of pleasure washed over both of us.

I pulled away after I had my fill.

I brought my lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I love you, too." I murmured.

There was a knock on my window and I sighed.

"Go away, Stevie Rae!" I said, as loud as I dared. Suddenly, her head popped up, hurt written all over her face. When she saw Loren and I... her eyes widened slightly and I saw her face turn a deep red. She looked away, anywhere but at us. I laughed.

"I told you to go away, but you didn't listen." I teased.

I thrust my hands into Loren's hair and kissed him, long and hard. The last thing I heard was Stevie Rae's giggle before I was overcome by the intense pleasure that was bigger then all of us.

**So... there ya go. I know it's not the best, but it's something. If you think it's good enough, I'll think about updating. But not until I COMPLETELY FINISH some of my other fanfics. At least three of them, anyways. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _~Jessica Baylin _**


End file.
